<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robbery Turned...Good? by Mysterious_Fantasies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436451">Robbery Turned...Good?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies'>Mysterious_Fantasies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prince and the Thief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leo is 13 and Niles is 17, M/M, Trans Leo, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles sneaks into the castle and meets a particular young character. One he seems to be attracted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prince and the Thief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robbery Turned...Good?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first part in my trans!Leo series. Expect to see more in this universe coming from me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining hard outside, the perfect weather for a robbery. Niles snuck into the building of his most important mission yet, being completely silent as he snuck through the large halls. He went from room to room, sticking valuables into his rucksack and killing anyone he found in his way. He turned a corner carefully and found another long hallway. Sneaking into the rooms one at a time, he found them to be empty bedrooms. This must be the hall that all the consort’s children used to live in. He continued stealing and stashing away until he got to one room that looked neater than the others. Books were stacked everywhere, but there seemed to be an order about them. What Niles failed to see was the small body in the bed.</p>
<p>He was interrupted from his sleuthing by a vine that quickly wrapped around his arm. This was followed by several more wrapping around his limbs. He turned to look at the source of his troubles and saw one of the… princesses? The hair was short, but the body was definitely one of a young woman. It wasn’t often for girls to wear their hair short these days.</p>
<p>“Who are you” the young girl asked, quite rudely if Niles did say so himself.</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you a rude little girl,” Niles commented. The vines tightened, one wrapping dangerously close to his eye.</p>
<p>“I’m not a girl!” She yelled violently, tightening the coils of plants even farther.</p>
<p>Okay little lady,” he teased, earning more tightness, and this time it caused a sting of pain.</p>
<p>“I am Prince Leo of Nohr, I am not a lady!” His restraints tightened even more. Niles continued to tease, certain that the ‘prince’ would release him before he caused too much damage. He was wrong. One particular jibe, one about the young man’s body, and his eye was in excruciating pain. That damned bitch took his eye out!</p>
<p>“Ow! Dammit what the hell!” Niles yelled, causing guards to enter the room quickly</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I can handle this,” the young prince said, “You can all wait outside to dispose of his body when I’m done.” They all responded professionally, despite the fact that the young teen was planning to murder him! Really? Didn’t this kid have anything better to do with him? Niles then decided to voice his objections.</p>
<p>“Why would you murder a perfecly good person? I can be of much more use to you alive than I can dead.” He smiled charmingly, trying to ignore the pain in his eye.</p>
<p>“How could you possibly be of assistance with only one eye?” Leo questioned, raising a delicate eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Well, I killed several guards on the way here, practically with my eyes closed,” Niles bragged, causing Leo’s eyes to widen.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I won’t kill you tonight…” Leo trailed off, “But don’t expect to be off the hook.” He then ordered the guards in and told them to take Niles to the dungeon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next few weeks, Niles was forced to train with different weapons, trying to find the one he was best at. Even with his newly impaired vision, it was clear that he was best with the bow and arrow. In the meantime, he learned more about Prince Leo. He learned that the young prince was born as a girl but identified as a boy, which was rather unusual, but Niles wasn’t one to judge.</p>
<p>It was not long before Leo had a meeting with his father, along with his other siblings, telling them that they should obtain retainers, and Leo had the perfect person in mind. When he told his father of his plan, the old man agreed, even if it was only to get the child out of his line of sight sooner. Leo ran to the dungeon’s training grounds to tell Niles the good news.</p>
<p>“Niles!” He said excitedly, before reminding himself that princes are elegant and calm. “Niles,” he tried again.</p>
<p>“Yes Little Prince?” The older teen asked teasingly.</p>
<p>Leo blushed at the nickname but continued anyway, “You are freed from the dungeons. You are to be my retainer and protect me when I go out.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing, Little- er, My Lord,” Niles said, already trying to fit into the role he was newly given. They both smiled at each other, followed by a silence that wasn’t quite awkward as either expected. They were rather close, as Leo had gotten rather near to the other in his excitement and Niles bravely lifted Leo’s chin up to look the other boy in the eyes. They both seemed to know what was coming next, as they slowly leaned in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Leo quickly pulled away and turned to leave, “I-I have to go. Goodbye Niles. The servants will show you to your room.” And with that the young teen left.</p>
<p>Niles just smiled to himself, sure that the other boy was just being a tsundere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It turns out Niles was right, as a few days later, he received a letter from Leo. The letter was asking for a meeting in the prince’s room. The letter also specified that this was a personal call. Niles smiled to himself and began to prepare for a pleasant evening with his lord.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said in the beginning, this is the first of many works in this au, so feel free to request anything and I'll at least consider it. Keep in mind I may not be comfortable doing things such as battles, but nsfw is okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>